Conventionally, cushioning packages with a cushioning sheet being able to be filled with air have often been used in order to package an article, such as electrical appliances and parts for machines, which needs to be protected.
For example, FIG. 12 shows a cushioning package 101 that is described by the Official Gazette of Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3009233. This is a cushioning package having an article storage space 103 sandwiched by a cushioning sheet that is composed of a plurality of small sacs 102, and the packaged article 104 disposed in the article storage space 103 is protected by the small sacs 102 filled with air.
The above-mentioned cushioning package 101 is, however, one wherein the small sacs 102 are filled with air after the article 104 to be packaged has been contained, and because manufacturing of the cushioning package 101 itself, containing of the article 104 and filling the small sacs 102 with air cannot be performed at the same time, a complicated process has been required in order to manufacture a cushioning package containing an article to be packaged therein.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a method of manufacturing a cushioning package containing an article to be packaged and a manufacturing apparatus thereof, which can achieve simultaneous manufacturing of the cushioning package, containing of an article to be packaged and filling the package with air.